


Kakashi's Hot Blooded Confession

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaGai Week 2019, Kakashi is so oblivious, Love Confessions, M/M, happy birthday Gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: The shoe is on the other foot. Kakashi has a confession and Gai thought it was obvious.KAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Gai's birthday! <3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Kakashi's Hot Blooded Confession

Kakashi started today almost like every day, when he comes back from an ANBU mission at 4 am with very little sleep. At noon, he rolls out of bed and slinks into the kitchen to procure the coffee, which Gai affectionately calls tar, and then showers and ambles out the door to meet up with his furious students. The only difference was that he put a note on his door, reminding him what day it was.

Kakashi can see it now Gai starting his day like every other day, waking up at 3 am to do 5,000 laps and then a light breakfast of 6 eggs and rice, then shower and 5,000 push ups. Gai hardly remembers faces let alone dates. Even his own birthday is sometimes overlooked.

Both Jonin decided to meet at the same training ground and since Gai got there first he started the teams out with some exercises. Naruto no doubt was throwing a fit and Lee was probably crying over how youthful his teacher is. Kakashi practically snorted at the thought. Today was Gai's birthday and no matter what, he was going to finally tell Gai the truth. Kakashi has been crushing on the Blue Beast since Gai announced his rivalry in front of his class at the academy. Kakashi of course couldn't say anything to his rival so he played it cool. Perhaps too cool now that Kakashi looks back at all the times Gai was clearly asking him out on a date.

Gai devastated Kakashi a few years ago by dating Anko, for no real reason except apparently Anko also had a weird crush on Gai. Kakashi will not remind himself the small tear he allowed to slip past his headband and down his cheek. He will also not remind himself of the irrational anger he felt towards both people in question. Kakashi shook his head and groaned. The break up was terrible, for Gai anyway, he thought he had found The One. It made Kakashi gag just thinking about how distraught Gai got over Anko, who left him for Aoba. Another weird one.

When Kakashi finally makes it to the field the kids were too tired to argue and yell at their Sensei. Just the way he liked it. Gai was smiling proud at the exhausted kids before turning that radiant smile at Kakashi, who was silently thanking the fact he wore a mask.

"We have two C rank missions to go on and then the rest of the day you have off, for the festival." Kakashi held out two scrolls. Neji grabbed one and Sakura snatched the other one, throwing Kakashi a glare that could kill. Naruto bounded up to read the mission scroll. A simple catch and release of a troublesome raccoon family wreaking havoc on a civilian household. Team Gai's mission was similar but on the opposite side of the village.

"I say let's make this interesting, hmm Rival?" Gai was smiling bright, it was hard to refuse him.

"Maa what do you want Gai?" Kakashi had to play it off, his face still hot from the seeing the first Maito Gai smile of the day.

"The first team to capture the animal and give it to the Inuzuka household gets free ramen, paid for by the losing team." Gai even managed to catch a bored Sasuke's attention.

"Okay deal." Kakashi hummed and turned to his team, praying they could get their shit together just this once. Both teams jumped and raced to finish the small mission.

Kakashi's team lost, like usual, so they had to fork over money for the after mission lunch. Kakashi almost felt bad for them however Sasuke released the Mama Raccoon on Naruto when his told him to hurry up. Sakura was too busy admiring Sasuke's arms to worry about her teammate who needed rabies shots after the assault. Their team work is getting worse and Kakashi is at his wits end. The only saving grace was seeing Gai laugh when Lee came to him with sad eyes, thinking their team had lost, when in reality Team 7 was so far behind that the stalls were starting to pop up for the festival.

As promised the teams were dismissed and both Jonin were to report the the Mission desk to turn the missions in. Kakashi usually waits but with Gai he won't have time to make up an excuse.

"My dear Rival, are you partaking in the festival tonight?" Gai was keeping the slow pace Kakashi had set for the walk to the Hokage tower.

"Maa I was going to but I don't have anyone to go with." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Festivals were always so depressing when he'd go by himself. It would just remind him of his father.

"Have no fear Kakashi, we can go together! Asuma is going with Kurenai this year and I hate to be the third wheel to their budding relationship." Gai looked over at Kakashi who choked on the thought of Gai thinking Asuma and Kurenai just now dating. They were together back in the academy. Not that it's Gai's fault for not noticing. Gai was into Kakashi instead of anyone else's drama.

"Sure Gai let's go together." They made it to the mission room and a shocked Iruka took their mission scrolls. Kakashi being on time is rare and Iruka will bask in it when he can. The scrolls were stamped and both men separated to get ready for the festival.

==============================================

Kakashi was donning his dark blue yukata when he heard Gai's excited knocking. Gai chose this particular dress a few years ago, thinking Kakashi needed a new one after his was destroyed in the Nine Tails attack.

The Copy Nin answered the door fully prepared for the rib crushing hug Gai gave him as soon as it opened. His heart beat was going crazy and he was hoping Gai couldn't feel it.

"My lovely Rival are you ready?" Gai was wearing his green yukata with the orange obi, no doubt matching with Rock Lee his new adopted son, who was missing from this scene.

"Yeah, where's Lee?" Kakashi looked outside for the Mini Gai.

"He's with his friends, he thought it would be good for us to be alone." The kid is perceptive.

"Well okay, I guess let's go." Kakashi and Gai head down the steps and to Gai's favorite spot, the curry vendor. Kakashi didn't realize how hungry he was until Gai was throwing bowls of curry at him to eat. They meandered to a few game stalls, Kakashi won a big stuffed turtle and Gai turned it into a challenge. 

The object of the night was to spoil Gai but Kakashi ended up with the most stuffed dogs and random trinkets. By the time the fireworks were warming up, Gai and Kakashi had hit every stall. They ran into a few students who tagged along for a bit, before Naruto took them to Ichiraku's he insisted on finishing the year off and starting it, with his face stuffed with ramen.

Alone again finally, Kakashi marched up to the hill that Gai and him had their first real challenge. He set down all the stuff he got and Gai joined him on the grass. Both men content with watching the fireworks.

"Rival, it looks like you lost the challenge!" Gai pointed at the pile next to the Copy Nin.

"You won but only because you steamrolled over me to get to the stalls first. Hardly fair." Kakashi glared at Gai who was busy laughing.

"Should've moved faster than Rival!" Gai had stopped off at the dango stall and gotten a few sticks for them to share. Kakashi hated sweets but he loved Gai so he "reluctantly" grabbed the one Gai passed over to him. They ate in silence before Kakashi decided to do the confession. Before the fireworks destroyed his eardrums.

He had rehearsed the whole speech in his head, he summoned a plethora of clones to use as feedback. He had a few hiccups, like he came off too aggressive and desperate. One of his clones said it sounded too much like Icha Icha which, no shit that's the only romance he has ever read or seen. He had to broaden his horizons and not sound like he will die if Gai turns him down. He chose to keep the mask on so if he blushes, it's not going to show. He also wanted to have an escape route in case it goes sour. This spot was meticulously picked out.

"Hey Gai, there's something I wanted to tell you before the year ends." Kakashi needed to grab Gai's attention. He's better at reading expressions, if he notices anything off he has a back up speech.

Gai looked over at Kakashi, his face entirely blank. Not a single thing could be read. Damn. Kakashi took a deep breath and continued.

"Our rivalry is talked about across the village and across the land. At first I was dead set against it and I tried anything and everything to get you to go away but you wiggled your way into my heart and soul." This was the part where Kakashi had the most trouble. He didn't want it to come off as cheesy so if Gai had any kind of weird look on his face, he'd back off and reevaluate. Unfortunately Gai's face was still set in stone. Not a single readable thing. Kakashi was more than nervous but he pressed on. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Not in a "Hot Blooded Rival" way or in a brotherly way, I love you like I want to spend the rest of my life with you, cuddling until the late morning, kissing you like you are my life before every mission. I love you."

There was dead silence, Kakashi was sweating. Gai's face went from stone cold to pure amusement in seconds. He let out the most obnoxious laugh Kakashi has ever heard. He didn't know whether to cry and run or stay for the slaughter.

"Kakash -" Gai couldn't stop. It was ridiculous. Kakashi didn't think he sounded that stupid. Maybe Gai isn't into guys and he made a world class mistake. Inoichi is going to have to help him. "Kakashi, I know you do. Everyone knows you love me, I love you too, haven't you been getting my hints? I dropped so many hints Kakashi." Gai's laughter had died down but the horror on Kakashi's face set him off again.

"I'm glad I'm the last one to get it." Kakashi mumbled into his giant stuffed dog.

"Kakashi it's okay, I love you too. A lot. I love the idea of you being the first person I see every morning and the last face I see at night." Gai roped an arm around a reluctant Kakashi and dragged him into his lap. "I am thoroughly ecstatic that you love me back. Thank you for your heartfelt confession."

Kakashi didn't see this in all of the possibilities he mapped out. Being the slowest one on the draw was not his proudest moment but it's out in the open and Gai loved him back. Kakashi turned his head and let Gai lower his mask for a kiss. The fireworks started off and it was just like the stupid Icha Icha moment his clone warned him to stay away from but, this kiss was a firework moment so he shoved that thought away.

"Happy Birthday Gai." Kakashi mumbled into Gai's lips. The smile that spread across his new lovers face gave Kakashi butterflies.

"Happy New Year, my Love."

Kakashi blushed and mumbled something about Gai being the death of him as Gai erupted into another fit of laughter. Kakashi was thankful that Gai let him hide his embarrassment in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I finally finished something before the year ended and I'm so thankful for Kakagai week bc it renewed my energy. I decided that for this one, Gai would be the one who called the relationship well in advance and Kakashi would be the oblivious one. Another plot bunny my brother gave me.


End file.
